The Lion Falls In Love With The Lamb
by AmmieTheAnimeAngel
Summary: AU. Bella's Sister, Ashline, caught Edward's eye before she did. When Edward and Bella get together, does Ashline have faith that she can make it without Edward. Please R&R, and it is rated K for swearing,violent,graphic scenes.
1. I Make New Friends

I moved to Forks, Washington, when I was six.  
>My mother and father got divorced then, and I lived with dad for a year, and then mom for two. My sister Bella, was moved back and forth too. I moved there when I was six, and Bella was seven.<br>I lived with father, I remember when the new family moved in. I was about fifteen then. They came to Forks, and the first that caught my attention was Edward Cullen; Bella was coming to stay for a while. About a year from now, Bells would come to stay.

I picked the worn frays of my jacket. The jacket was frayed, and torn from wrestling with the boys at school.

I sat at the table with Bells and her stupid friends. I would rather be sitting with the wrestling squad, or the Cullens. "Bella, I'm not enjoying this conversation." I told her, being honest. She told me  
>"Go sit with the 'other' kids then, like I need you here anyway." she commented.<br>"Can I sit here?" I asked the blonde, who was sitting with her brothers and sisters, I presumed. The jocks table was off limits for girls, and the lunch room was packed. "Sure, make yourself at home."  
>Blondie said as I sat down.<p>

"So what's your name, and why did you want to sit here?"one the guys, Jasper, asked. "Bratty older sister, she's so mean sometimes. Her dorky friends are just as bad." I told him. He smiled "I can definitely understand that. My dorky friends here." he said. Rosalie, Blondie, shot him a look. The last Cullen came and sat. He looked very familiar. "Who's this?" he asked, looking me up and down. He was sizing me up, I could tell. "I'm, Ashline, nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand. He shook it, and he was ice cold.  
>"Man, I just want to curl up and listen to some old Zapp and Roger, or Carl Carlton, or some Stevie Wonder." I said absentmindedly. "Or be wrestling with another kid." I thought aloud, eating my food. I floated through the day, and Rosalie and Edward, that I found out later was his name, were in my Science and History and English. I bumped into Edward after school, and he told me, "Sit with us at lunch tomorrow, you look like you could use a friend." I walked to my car, which was a black 1967 Chevy impala. I relaxed, and I kick started it. Bella got the 1957 Chevy truck, lucky bitch.<p>

That's close enough to my favorite car, besides the impala, a 1956Thunderbird. I drove home, Bella talking with our friend, Jacob Black. He's from the Quilete tribe. I smiled inside about the days events. I threw my bag on my bed, reaching for that old Patsy Cline record, putting it on my old phonograph. It was vinyl, which to me was the very best, besides the a-tracks of the eighties.

Dad said came to say goodnight, and I put my CD of Elvis Presley's greatest hits. I climbed under the warm covers, and I drifted into a dreamless sleep. I put the a-track in the built in tape player of my car. The engine purred as I made my way to school in the foggy morning. The fog curled around mine and Bella's legs. Bella wasn't paying any attention, "Bells!" I shouted at the dark haired girl. She stepped out of the way as the Cullen boy saved her. I stared wide eyed at the Cullen boy.

I wasn't expecting what was coming in the next few months ahead.


	2. It's Unanimous, Edward Cullen

Bella watched Edward like a hawk, and I was always talking with him, and sitting with him at lunch. He was so wonderful as a friend, and we listened to each other. But what was coming in the next few months hurt me so bad.

"Ashline, we need to talk." Bella pulled me to the side of the building. "I've started dating Edward, and I want you to know. I did some research, and found that Edward is a vampire." she pressed.

"What?" I asked, trying to act surprised at this the best I could. I did my research too, is what she didn't know. "So how do you know?" I inquired curiously. "Well, he told me, and I did research." she stated plainly. "Wait, did you say yall are dating?" I said. It wasn't like Bella to date, but a vampire. "How'd that happen?" I questioned, I was furious. "He invited me to dinner one night, and we've been together ever since." she told me. It hit me like a bolt of lightning. "When were you going to tell me about this?" I said, nearly raising my voice. I didn't talk to Bella for the rest of the day.

**~A few months later~ **

"Put a drink in my hand, all you gotta do is put a drink in my hand." I sang, dancing around in my living room. I blasted the radio, and I danced with my sister. We were trying to make Bella forget about Edward. Well, I was more upset then anybody, but I didn't show it. We were dancing along when we he heard a knock at the door. Bella opened it, Alice came into the room, and said "Bella, Edward went to see the Volturi, and he's gonna kill himself!" Bella ran out the door faster than a roadrunner in Arizona.

I grabbed my jacket, and I followed, running down the stairs, and hopping into Alice's car. We sped to Forks Airport, and caught the first flight to Italy.  
><em>"Edward, don't."<em> I thought silently. We stood in front of the Volturi, and I was terrified. Edward was holding Bella, and I was standing with Alice. The Volturi told us to go if we didn't join. We left, and the Cullen's were back in Forks.

I was alone in the forest, or thought I was, and I ran when Bells told me she was marrying Edward. I grabbed my iPod and was gone. I wept tears in the meadow, and I sat to listen to my favorite songs, like "Wooden Heart" and "No Rush" I was listening to No Rush when he came into the clearing.

"What do you want?" I asked the bloodsucker, his golden eyes like a dagger, piercing my soul. I took out one earbud and listened.

"Well, I needed to be alone, wasn't expecting you here. What's wrong anyway?" he told me, plopping down in the grass. "Nothing, song just made me cry, you know sad songs, and stuff like that." I told him. "What are you listening to anyway? He doesn't sound like George Jones to me." He commented as he listened to my music with me. "It's not, I got the Josh Turner version, his copy of 'He Stopped Loving Her Today' is pretty good." I told him, lying in the green grass. He laid next to me, and put his head against mine.

"Do you like Carl Carlton and Marvin Gaye?" I asked Edward, he smiled at me. "Yes, why?" he asked grinning like a maniac. "I got 'Let's Get It On', and 'Sexual Healing' on my iPod. The song I like by Carl Carlton is 'She's A Bad Mamma Jama' I also got Elvis Presley on here." I told him. I switched the playlist, and we listened to the songs and more.

"Why don't we have a day out, tomorrow, first a swim at La Push, and then we drive back here for a picnic. Just the two of us." Edward suggested. I giggled, and nodded. "It's unanimous, Edward Cullen." I teased. I walked back to Dad's place, and I went up to my room, where Bells was waiting for me. "Sit." she told me.  
>"Why'd you run off like that?" she questioned, and I told her, "I needed to breathe, too many people." She left the room, and I squealed. A date with Edward, finally. But Bells said the only way he'd turn her into a vampire, is that she married him. Let's see where this is going to lead.<p>

That night, I crawled under my blankets, and Edward came in. "Isn't watching girls sleep a little rapey to you?" I asked him. He chuckled and said "Yeah, but I got nothing better to do." Edward said. He sat on my bed, and I was groggily slipping to sleep, and he sang me a song that was all to familiar. My favorite song of all time, 'Too Much' by Elvis Presley. I urged him to lay next to me. And I fell asleep in cold arms of a vampire.


	3. Something There

**Guys, comments here are always welcome and loved! All rights reserved to summit entertainment. ** =]

"Good morning, sleepyhead."  
>Edward whispered in my ear. I groaned, knowing it was morning and I had to get up. Well I didn't have to, but I decided it was for the best. The door was closed, no doubt, because Edward didn't want Bella to see this, me and him together. Edward rolled off the bed, and I laughed, He jumped back up, and held out his arms to me, so he could climb into his arms; so we could walk to the beach at La Push.<br>"Good morning to you, too." I said, snuggling against his chest, which was comforting to me.  
>"Ready to go?" he asked me, teasing.<br>"I can't go to La Push like this, I'm not dressed properly." I protested. He chuckled. "Alright then, get dressed, eat something, and we'll head out." he told me, sifting through my old CD's. I giggled and slipped out of the room, Bella's was empty, and I wondered if Bells went to visit Jacob. I crept down the stairs, and Dad was down there drinking coffee, and reading the local newspaper.  
>"Hi, Ash, How'd you sleep last night." he asked me from behind the newspaper. "Great." I murmured, grabbing the oatmeal out of the cabinet. I rubbed my eyes. I saw a glint of red hair peeking around the corner. Dad didn't notice, but I did. I slipped up the stairs, and Edward was smirking.<p>

"You look good this way." he whispered, trying to kiss me, and I let him. I moaned as he slid his tongue inside my mouth. He didn't kiss me with full force, but it was enough to bruise my lips in the morning.  
>"Now, get back upstairs, you had your fun, before Dad notices you're here." I said as I chased him up the stairs, I gave him a light tap on the butt. Edward turned to me, but I pointed to my bedroom, and he sulked back.<br>All of a sudden, I heard a shout from the kitchen, "Ashline Nataleigh Swan, get your ass down here!" my dad yelled from the kitchen. "Coming Dad." I said, I knew I was in trouble. "Sorry daddy, just some business I had to take care of, Where's Bells?" I asked, he looked at me and sighed. "Went to go see Jacob, won't be back for a while, and I need to head to work, see ya, sweetie." he told me as he kissed my head. I ate my instant oatmeal as my Dad left for work. "Edward, you can come out now." I called out, and he came down the stairs.  
>"I heard that little conversation, Ashline." I giggled as I finished my cereal. I raced to my room, leaving Eward in the dust. I went to put my bathing suit on, and I packed a bag full of clothes, mostly sundresses and sandals. I slipped into my favorite red sundress, and got my sandals on.<p>

I skipped down the stairs, two at a time, and I landed on the first floor. Edward had gone to his house to change, no doubt, and he was back not a minute later, with a basket full of good things for me. He grinned, and he led us out the door. We walked to his house, where Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the porch. They turned and looked at Edward and I.  
>"What's with the doggy bag, Ed?" Emmett asked, laying down his deck of cards.<br>"Yeah, what's with Ash, Edward, aren't you and Bella dating or something?" Jasper commented, looking me up and down.  
>"Taking her to La Push for a picnic, you're welcome to join, if you want." he told them; getting into the car with me.<br>"Sure, is there gonna be hunting, I wanna know." Emmett asked as he got in the car too.  
>"Yes, but that comes later, after we go to the meadow for our picnic, we're going for a swim in La Push." Edward said as we drove down the main stretch of highway. I smiled as he asked Emmett to hand him the black case in the back of the car.<br>"Is that my music case, Edward Cullen?" I asked him, he chuckled silently, and I heard him.  
>"I also brought that radio that you own, and put batteries in it, but until we get there, we can listen to your CD's in the car, love." he told me. I looked through my cases for my Elvis Presley 'G.I. Blues' CD. I put it in his car stereo, and it started with the title track.<p>

"Is that Elvis? It must be remastered, I myself prefer remastered vinyl."  
>Emmett commented as we turned off the road, and headed toward La Push.<br>"I like vinyl too, Emmett."  
>I commented as I got out of the car. The waves looked so peaceful, and I ran to the women's changing room, and slipped out of my sundress, coming out and Edward greeted me with a kiss. Emmett just looked at us like, what the hell? We walked down to the beach, and the water lapped mine and Edward's feet. He was a big chunk of man, and we went deeper into the water. Emmett was talking to some babe, and we chuckled. I clung to Edward, who I pushed under, and he came up, throwing me into the salty water. I swam under the water, and Edward followed me, and the top part of my bathing suit came off a few times.<p>

I waited for Emmett and Edward to get back from hunting in the meadow, When they did, I started my mixed CD of mixed music from the 'All Dogs go to Heaven' 1,2,and 3 and I was playing the track 'Mardi Grass'. he chuckled. He didn't eat, and I don't eat very much, so I ate almost everything in the basket, besides the raw meat for Edward. Then we headed back to Edward's house to hang out. My pink sundress danced around my knees as I walked up the drive. I saw a red Chevy truck, and it looked like Bells.I swallowed a lump in my throat. Edward stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the car, and swallowed hard.

Because it was Bella's car.


	4. The Mysterious Edward Cullen

Edward helped me climb through his window. I landed inside, hoping the Cullen's couldn't hear.  
>Of course they could; and I just hoped that Bells didn't. I heard Bella downstairs.<p>

"Where's Edward, I need to see him, right now." she said. Edward climbed in, and raced downstairs to greet Bella. I clutched my chest as I listened to their conversation, hoping Bella wouldn't notice I was here. Edward told her he was at La Push, which was true, but he was with me, and Emmett.  
>Thank god Emmett didn't mention me or what he saw at La Push. I heard the purr of the engine, and I walked down the stairs. Esme and Carlisle looked at me, and Edward went,<br>"Mother, Father, you've met Bella's sister, Ashline, and I took her to La Push with me." he told them. He saved me, thankfully. Alice looked a little uneasy.  
>"Well, Edward Cullen, you've got two girls now, ain't that sweet?" Alice said almost in a sing-song voice.<p>

I guess you could say that Edward and I were dating. We went on picnics more and more in the meadow, and more to La Push than I ever did as a child. One night, I heard Bella and Edward arguing.  
>"Edward, what's wrong, we already dealt with Victoria."<br>"Nothing Bella."  
>"There is something wrong, I can feel it."<br>"Bella, Nothing is wrong!" He shouted. I jumped at the aggression in his voice. He came into my room, and looked at him.  
>"You alright?" I asked, shivering under my blankets.<br>"I'm fine now." He grinned.  
>"Edward, we need to talk." I said, sitting up, and wrapping it around me. I wanted to talk to him about everything that's going on. He can't be torn between us anymore, it's either me or Bella. He probably could see what I was thinking. I love Edward so much, but when it comes to my sister's happiness, it's worth the broken heart. I've always given up everything for my sister's happiness. When she wanted a boy I liked, she got him. This would go for Edward, too. If he made Bella happy, that's all that matters.<br>"Edward, we can't go on like this. I need you to make a choice. Her, or me." I said, tears stung the back of my eyes. "This is not okay, going on like this." "It's her, or me."

In the few months that have passed, I've been moping around. It was finally confirmed that Isabella Marie Swan would be wed to Edward Anthony Mason Cullen after graduation. I screamed in my sleep, and no comfort came. I didn't expect it too, either.  
>I screamed, and howled in the middle of the dark. My nightmares awoke me in cold sweat. I haven't slept in days. Even the dream catcher Sue made for me didn't help with the nightmares.<p>

That night, the nightmare was so vivid, that I cried through the whole thing. The musk of Edwards cologne had followed him into my room, where he sat on my bed, stroking my hair, making sure I was alright. I nearly choked up when I tried to say thank you. He slipped out of the bedroom as quick as he came.  
>Dad came in a few times, making sure I didn't fall off my bed. The screaming kept Dad awake, and I felt so stupid.<p>

Edward grabbed my arm, and pulled me toward the bathroom, and had me against the wall. His gold eyes hungered for desire, and he looked like he was an untamed lion, ready for a giselle to leap in front of him. I shivered under him, I was scared. He kissed me, hungrily, like a wild, untamed animal. I gripped his neck, and his flavor was wonderful. I heard Bells come around the corner, and we disappeared in the stalls. He did it there too, making him seem like somebody who just got out of the joint and hadn't had any in over six months.

I knew I couldn't resist the mysterious Edward Cullen...

But I had to.


	5. You're Pregnant

"Hold on, Edward," I said, racing to the bathroom after school. I threw up into the toilet bowl, Throwing today's lunch into it. I wiped my mouth and washed my face, god, I felt like crap. I came out, Edward standing there, and he looked like he was shocked. I said, "You heard it, huh?" He nodded, and I felt another wave of nausea coming on. Alice came over, and saw my distress. She wrapped her arm around me, and Alice helped me steady myself. It was a year after graduation, and Bella and Edward still hadn't got married yet. I was going to Princeton, with Edward and Alice.

"Hey Ash, What's with you?" Alice asked, as I sat in the driver's seat of my car.  
>"Don't know." I kick started the engine, who roared to life and purred like a kitten on catnip. Alice and I were headed up to the beach. I seemed to puke everywhere I went; Including in school.<p>

Alice pushed me back by my stomach, which did hurt. Alice gasped silently and mouthed "Talk later with you." And she stood between me and Jasper.  
>"What's up, Al?" I asked, sitting on my bed that night, and brushing my hair.<br>"What were you doing screwing around with Edward?" She asked me, I looked at her stunned. Alice can see the future, so maybe she sees the past. Or the bruise on my arm is a dead giveaway.  
>"It was something I couldn't control, Al." I said.<br>"Do you know what's wrong with me? Is it some hormone thing?" I questioned, standing up, and about to throw my contents up again.

"You're pregnant." She said, the look on her beautiful face told me she wasn't joking. I didn't understand how that worked out. I gulped and whispered "How?" and I raced to the trash bin that I use.  
>"Obviously, genius, Edward squirted his contents inside you." Alice snickered, and she said "How are you going to tell him?" she says, asking me.<br>"I'm not," I said in between my wretching noises.  
>"What? You can't leave, not now. Not after your year here!" Alice exclaimed.<br>"I have to. If I don't, I'll have to tell him, which I don't want to."  
>"Why?" She asked, handing me mouth wash. I swished it in my mouth and spit it. I said, "He's getting married to my sister. I've always had to think about Bella's happiness, not mine."<p>

"You've never had happiness?" She asked, standing by my bed, folding her arms.  
>"Having my sister's happiness before mine was a priority, and to think, I'm younger than her." I say, laying on my bed, trying to read my book. Alice raced around the dorm, packing my things, and helping me.<br>"I'm going with you." She told me, holding her earpiece and she booked a flight for me.  
>"No, Take care of Edward." I say, grabbing my bag from her. "Cover for me. Bye." I hugged her a few weeks later, boarding the plane that'll take me home.<p>

I pressed my hand against my bulge. The bulge was housing my baby. _Our_ baby, I corrected myself. I sat on the plane, and ate, threw up my contents, and ate again. Charlie was waiting for me at the gate, and I hugged him, and I pulled down my shirt.

"Do you have something to say?" He asked, looking me in the eye.  
>"Yeah. But we can't talk here." I say.<p>

I had yo brace myself for what I was about to tell Charlie.


	6. Noelle Carlie Cullen

Charlie wasn't at all shocked or satisfied. He put my suit case on the bed, and I unzipped it. My phone rang, It was Alice. She started to panic, if I was alright, if I told Charlie everything, and I assured her we were all fine.  
>"What about Bella?" Alice questioned.<br>"Still in Mississippi." I told her, as I sat on my bed. The baby moved, and I pressed my hand where it had kicked. I felt warmth, a strength to protect he or she. Jake came over, gasping as he pointed to my stomach.  
>"What did I miss?" He asked, and I let out a harsh bark of laughter. I told Jake about me and Edward, and how the baby could kill me. Luckily, Alice and I were going to be closely nit together.<br>"How could you? He could've killed you!" He told me. "I know Jake, but it felt right. And I know about you and Bella. So don't give me any lip, or I'll tell Edward, and he'll rip you to shreds." I say, smiling.  
>"Well, don't try to." He said, grinning again. I sighed as I lay in bed that night.<p>

My belly had stretched over two weeks. I looked like I had swallowed a basketball.

I felt a sharp pain, and Alice came to my side. "She's coming." I say, grasping her hand.  
>Another pain, and She sets me on the floor. I push, at her order, and I do it again.<br>It feels all sticky as my baby slips out. I see a gray thing, and I go "What the hell is that?"  
>Alice rips through it, and I saw bloody child, so small and delicate. Her bloody curls were from Edward. Alice handed her to me, and I gladly took her.<br>"Noelle, so, beautiful." And I remember how I ended up with this beautiful thing.

**Flashback...**

"Edward, I don't want to loose my virginity against the bathroom floor." I groaned, and he put me on his hips, and we raced into a stall. He pushed against my body, me gasping and moaning was the only thing he cared about.  
>"Do you want me?" He asked, growling in my ear.<br>"Yes." I moaned, and he came at me harder.

I cradled Noelle in my arms, and Alice said "What's her name?" I look at her, and go  
>"Noelle Carlie Cullen" I watch as she squirms, and I say again "Noelle, so beautiful. I love you Noelle," And she starts crying. Alice is on the phone with Carlisle, and I gasp as she opens her eyes. Hers are ice blue. Rene's eyes. I kissed her head of bloody curls.<br>That's the last thing I remember before waking up in Forks General. Pink roses were on the side of my bed, and I sat up. Carlisle chuckled and sighed.  
>"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Emmett said behind me. I look toward him and he goes<br>"You don't look so good." And he grinned.  
>"I just had a baby, what am I supposed to look like?" I say, giggling as I do. I realize Noelle isn't inside me anymore, I slide my hands down to my stomach. It was flat.<br>"Where is she?" I say, wanting to see my baby.  
>"In the nursery." Carlisle said, and I sighed.<br>"Can I see her?" I say, and Carlisle got up.  
>"Of Course you can. I'll go get her." He smiled as he went off.<p>

"So, what did you do to get pregnant?" Emmett asked, as Rosalie slapped him.

"I'm not going there with you." I say, laughing.  
>Carlisle came in with the baby, and I smiled so big, I thought my face would've fell off. He passed her to me, and I cooed at her.<br>"What does she eat?" I say, knowing that her diet might be slightly different.

"What do you think?" He told me, passing a bottle of formula to me. Noelle shook her little fists, demanding that she eats.  
>"Feisty. Like gramma Rene." I said putting the bottle to her lips, and she made a suckling noise.<br>"What a good girl!" Rose says, and I glare at her. I continue feeding her, and she polishes off the bottle.  
>"Do you know how to burp her?" Rose asks, and I say<br>"Yes, I do." I cradle her head as I rub Noelle's back gently. She burps softly, and I smile. "She's like me."

Edward nearly gave me a heartattack that day.


	7. She's Back

I cradled Noelle in my arms, she snuggled against my chest. I smile and whisper, "I love you Noelle." And Noelle starts to squirm uneasily.

Edward breezed in, and he saw me. I clutched Noelle, hoping he wouldn't see her. "Edward." Carlisle says, I glance at him, shaking. I don't meet his eyes and he goes "What is going on here?"  
>Rosalie smiles "Ashline had a baby." I wanted to kill Blondie. Edward looks at me, I could feel it.<br>"What?" Edward chokes.  
>"Rosalie!" I barked, Edward came near me, and I flinched.<br>"What?" He says again, and he touches my face. I jerk away and I go "Noelle is yours."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" Edward hisses, his voice vibrated around the room, startling Noelle. She opened her eyes, and let out a good, strong, feisty wail.  
>"Why would you care!" I say, trying to calm down Noelle as she wails some more.<br>"She's beautiful." Edward says, sitting on the bed.  
>I clutch her to my chest, and I grit my teeth.<br>"Can I?" Edward says, reaching for her. I pass her to him, and he forgets everything that he was saying or doing, and he cooed at her.  
>"I take back beautiful, she's gorgeous." He says. He kisses her head, and she looks at him, and sighs.<br>"She's part you, Edward." I say, smiling as he hands her back.  
>"But how?" He asked Carlisle.<br>"It's complicated, but it was possible." He said, and I suddenly blushed. I don't even know how I did it. I had to push Noelle out of me, and I didn't know how I did that.  
>"I know how she was conceived, but how did Ashline survive?" I opened my mouth to say "I don't know how I did it either, I just pushed her out."<p>

I got out of the hospital a few days after, and I awoke in my red pajamas. I heard Noelle crying, and I jumped out of bed, and I saw Edward, rocking her. He was singing her a song:

_ I've got a home down on the river; I'm married to the woman of my dreams;  
>Got a good truck to get me down the highway; Everything is perfect or so it seems;<br>Momma and Daddy come by sometimes, and Everything is Fine.  
><em>

I smile as he sings to her, not expecting a Josh Turner song.  
>"You're up." He said, and he gets up, and sets Noelle in her crib. Edward kisses me, and we head downstairs for breakfast.<br>"Noelle woke you up?" Edward asks me, and I nod. Noelle lets out a wail, and that indicates she wants a bottle. I get up, and I say "Where you up all night with her?" Edward nods, and I go upstairs to see my daughter. Edward comes in, holding a bottle of formula. Noelle immediately started to suck on it.  
>"What a good girl, Noelle." I say, sitting in the white rocking chair that belonged to my mother.<p>

"I'm home!" a voice says from downstairs. Edward's eyes look panicked, and I start to hyperventilate. Noelle burps in my arms. I hear hurried footsteps coming up the stairs, and Bella enters the doorway.  
>"Ash, Edward? What's going on?"<p> 


	8. The Fight

**Comments make one super happy author!**

I stared at Bella, like it was a nightmare in my perfect dream.  
>"You weren't supposed to be back until next week." I say, which is making me sound bitter. Noelle clutches my shirt, and whimpers a little. Edward is sitting there, like his mind has been paralyzed and he can't think.<br>"What's going on?" She repeats, and Edward goes  
>"I'm babysitting, love."<br>Bella stares at him, and she says  
>"Well, who's baby?"<br>"Mine." I say, speaking up; Edward flashes me a look that says "Make something up" and I go  
>"I got pregnant one night at a party. I was massively drunk and I met this guy, and he knocked me up." I lied.<br>"But what is he doing here?" She asks, glancing at Edward suspiciously.  
>"I told you, love, I was babysitting Noelle." Edward says to her, and smiles faintly.<br>"Noelle? Why Noelle?" Bella inquires curiously, setting her bags down.  
>"I thought the name was beautiful for a baby girl." I say, and Noelle tugs on my shirt, demanding to be fed. Edward chuckles and heads downstairs.<p>

Noelle was sucking greedily on the bottle when Alice called to talk.  
>"Hi, Ally." I say, smiling as I balance Noelle in one arm, the bottle in the other, and the phone in the crook of my neck.<br>"Hey Ash, listen, um, is Bella back?" she asks, and I go  
>"Yeah. I told her an alibi for Noelle." I say into the phone. Noelle opens her eyes for a brief moment, showing off her bright blue sarcastic eyes.<br>"What did you use as an alibi?" she asked curiously, and I quickly go  
>"I met a dude at a party. Got drunk enough to screw with him." I laugh a little, and Noelle tugs on my shirt again; Indicating she wants another bottle. I get up to get her one. Edward had gone with Bella to the store for some things.<br>Noelle is eating again when Edward and Bella come back. She sucked on the bottle continuously until Noelle saw Edward. She reached out for him.

Edward chuckles as Noelle's fist ball up around his chest, as if looking for a heartbeat. Her head had always been accustomed to my chest, so she wasn't expecting her father to not have a heartbeat.  
>"She's feisty, isn't she?" Carlisle said on the phone. He could probably hear her groaning in frustration as she searched for a beating heart.<br>"Yeah. Like her mamma" Edward answers as he sighs and rests her on his chest. Noelle struggles to hear his heart, but cannot find a beat. I crack a smile at her frustration. Edward passes her to me and she finally is content. Noelle's head is soft and warm against my chest, which is swollen in certain areas.  
>Bells comes in and says<br>"We need to talk, Edward." and she pulls him into her bedroom. I sit there until my back gets hella stiff and I have to get up. I carry Noelle to the stairs to where Bella is arguing with Edward.  
>"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want my sister's baby when shes a few months to Call you Daddy, instead of Uncle?"<br>"Bella, Please, not the time for this."  
>"I don't care, now you listen to me, we are going to move up the wedding, you hear?"<br>"What? I can't Bella, love, Listen."

Crap. I thought.


	9. Bella goes nuts

"Why the Hell Not!" Bella shouts, pushing Edward into the wall. Edward had a twinge of pain in his eyes.  
>No, the twinge was not of pain, but of <em>Fear.<em>  
>"Bella, love, please." Edward says, his eyes widening.<br>"Why are you spending so much time with my sisters baby?" Bella barked, I listened intently.  
>"I..um, I...um..." Edward stammered, and I came into the living room.<br>Noelle was asleep, and if Bells woke her up, I would kill her.  
>"Bella, we have to tell you something." I say, speaking up.<p>

Edward had a look of fear in his eyes at Bella.  
>"Bella, the night I got drunk at a party, well I took the guy home..and I um, well Edward was the guy..."<br>Bella spun on her heels, and had a furious glare in her eyes.  
>She points to Noelle, who was snuggled against my chest<br>"That_ thing _Belongs to Edward?" she let a snarl rip through her teeth.  
>"I want to see her..." Bella whispered, and I shook my head. I knew what she was going to do, and I went slowly up the stairs. I ran to shut the door to the nursery.<br>Edward came in through the window, wrapping his arms around me.  
>"Ashline, please stay in here. Ill handle her." he said, kissing mine and Noelle's temple.<p>

Edwards Perspective:

I went downstairs to calm Bella.  
>"Bella, love, listen..." I say, shaking present in my voice.<br>"No.." Bella spins around, toting a gun in her hands.  
>"Let me explain, please..." I say, and shes shaking her head, still pointing her gun at me.<br>"My love was given to you, and only you. I loved you, but I guess you threw it away." She says.

"What About Jacob?" A voice behind us asks. Ashline stands there, looking at us with weary eyes.

"What about him?" Bella said, raising an eyebrow.  
>"You and him, And the reason you weren't at the party. Show him, Bella." She says, and Bella looks at her furiously,<br>"How do you know?" She growls, and Ashline looks at Bella's stomach. My attention was averted there too, and a small bump stuck out from under Bella's coat. She raced to hide it, but she saw me gazing at it.  
>"You and Jacob? Really Bella? You could've told me!" I say, looking at her.<p>

"You couldve told me about Noelle, and my sister!" She shouts, and drops the gun.

"If I Can't have you, Edward, No one can." She says, and points the gun at her sister. Ashline just stands there, and Bella pulls the trigger.  
>I Get in front of her, and the bullet bounces off of me. It hit Bella's arm, and she shrieked in agony.<br>I called the police, and I grabbed her and put her on the stretcher. Charlie came in and said  
>"What the hell is going on?" And I start to tell him the story. All of a sudden, Jacob comes in looking for Bella.<p>

The next few days were semi normal, with Noelle growing daily, and she loved Jacob, who guessed that a vampire hybrid would be friends with a Werewolf hybrid?  
>I had to do what I have to do.<p>

I hid the little black box in my back pocket on Christmas morning.


	10. The Proposal

Ashline:

Well, After the episode with Bella, everything went back to semi-normal.  
>When I say semi-normal, I say semi-normal.<br>One thing that was different was Edward. Not in any physical or mental, but emotional.  
>He started expressing love for me more often.<p>

Noelle clutched my shirt, and I say  
>"Got a grip on you" I smile at her and she gurgles happily.<p>

It was Christmas morning, and Noelle couldn't sleep. Edward came in, smiling at his happy family. Since I told Charlie everything, and mean everything, Edward and I have been spending more and more time together. Bella was always at Jacobs, because of the baby. She was having a boy. They named him Kenneth William Black.

"How are my girls this fine morning?"  
>Edward asked us, smiling. Noelle opened her wide blue eyes, and smiled at Edward.<br>Edward gasped and picked up his little girl.  
>The little girl was dressed in a pink baby grow.<br>"We should take you to see Auntie Rosalie, and Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper, Auntie Alice, And Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, huh?" Edward cooed at Noelle.

Noelle smiled, reaching out for a piece of my hair, which was the color of Grandma Marie's, which was Dirty blonde. She wrapped her tiny fingers around it, tugging it gently.  
>I smiled and released her grip on my strand of hair.<br>Noelle started to whine, and Edward lifted her to his chest. She snuggled up to him, smiling.

Edward drove out to the Cullen's, I was fixing Noelle's buckle on her car seat. Noelle smiled and pulled on the bug that hung off the car seat. The bug vibrated and she clapped happily. Edward's phone rang and he answered it.  
>"Hello, of course Dad I am bringing her."<br>He said into the earpiece. I shake my head and he says to me  
>"They're excited"<br>I smile and don't say anything. Esme and Jasper weren't at the hospital, so they didn't get to see her before she went home. Carlisle wanted to check up on her, so I had to bring her. Noelle let out a howling wail, indicating she needed to be fed. I put a bottle to her lips, and she sucks happily on the bottle. I sang Your Smile by Josh Turner to her, and she smiled. As the house loomed over us, Noelle started to shiver.  
>"It's okay, Ellie." I say, talking to her gently. Edward opened the door for us. Smiling as we came through the door, was Jasper and Esme, Rosalie too.<p>

"Oh, shes so cute" Esme sighs, and Rosalie coos at my daughter.

I nod and say  
>"I don't know where she gets it." Edward laughs, and He fought the urge to kiss my temple. Carlisle comes down, looking at my daughter.<br>"Lets take her to the study." He says, and I climb the stairs to his study. I set Noelle on the table, and He smiles at her.  
>"Now, how is my granddaughter, huh?" He asks her, and she plays with a stuffie toy that Esme had gotten her. She puts it in her mouth, and chews on it. She takes it out, and makes a face like she drank sour lemon juice.<br>Edward and Carlisle laugh, and I hear a new sound. Like a pealing of bells.  
>"Noelle." Carlisle says, and he looks at her, studying my daughter. Noelle claps her hands, and laughs again. Carlisle measures her, and she struggles to sit on her own.<p>

Edward holds Noelle, smiling as she struggles to sit.  
>"Aww, let her up Edward" I say, wanting to know if my daughter can sit on her own already. So she does, and Noelle claps her hands and laughs at Edwards stunned expression. I laughed too, and Carlisle shook his head.<br>"Shes like her mother, persistent." He says, looking at me.

"But has her father's way of acting." I say, looking at her. She reaches for me, and I pick her up.  
>"Time for Grandpa Charlies." I say, walking out of the study. We go outside and get in the car. She smiles as I pull on the bug, and her chimes of laughter fill the car with happiness and warmth.<p>

Edward is resting by me, smiling, as Noelle crawls to Bella, who's holding her present. Smiling, Bells hands it to her. Jacob is by Bella, and he smiles at Noelle.  
>Noelle smirks as she tries to open it. She fails, and Edward helps her to. Noelle smiles and tugs on Bella's hair, smiling.<br>"she says thank you bella." I say, staring at the little locket. Noelle stared at it in awe, smiling. She reached for the necklace, and I placed it around her neck. It was a picture of me when I was little, so she looked a lot like me in the face. But, Grandma Marie's eyes, which she and I both have, and so does mom, gave her striking features. She was the one with pink cheeks, bright golden hair, and the blue eyes didn't seem to fit. Brown seemed more fitting to her features. But I guess that's what she gets because of mine and Edward's mother.  
>Noelle giggled and toyed with the chain, and Bella patted her swollen stomach.<p>

"Ashline, I need to ask you something." Edward said, pulling me into the hall. Edward got down on one knee, and pulled out a box.

"Ashline Nataleigh Swan, Will you marry me?"

I didn't know what to say...


	11. Big DayEnd of A Story

I smiled as I whispered "Yes." he kissed me ever so gently. I hugged him and let him carry me upstairs.

"Alice, it's beautiful." I said as she placed the necklace around my neck. "Be Careful. I wore this necklace on my wedding day." she said. In Esmes old wedding dress and my mothers old shoes, I stood back from the full length mirror to observe myself. Today was my wedding day. Today, I became Ashline Sarah Swan Cullen. I could hardly wait. Alice, Esme, Bella and Rose were all dressed in pink bridesmaids dresses. Bella said pink made her look fat. I rolled my eyes and told her "You're supposed to be. You're six months pregnant for christs sake." Bella shook her head at me. "Ready?" Esme asked. "You bet I am." I say, Taking a breath.

I walked down the aisle, dressed in white. Charlie held my arm. "Don't let me fall dad." I had whispered before I walked. "Never." Noelle giggled as she watched her mother walk down the aisle to her father. Edward smirks at me, and Noelle grins. My sister Bella was my maid of honor, following Alice, Esme, and of course Rosalie. Rose rolled her eyes as the groom took my hand and kissed it. Edward looked at Rose with a death glare.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here on this joyous day to Ashline Swan and Edward Cullen in holy Matrimony." the minister said.

We danced to our song. Bella came over to us awkwardly and said. "I'm sorry for acting that way. It was idiotic of me." she looked genuinely sorry. "Ofcourse we forgive you Bella."

After that night, Edward bit me. For three days I was in agony. When I awoke, everything was different. And the same. I smiled. Life was...well...

Perfect.


End file.
